


Goodbye (Never Knew You)

by sarken



Category: Sports Night
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash Today Fireworks Porn Battle, Minor Character(s), Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana is glad to see Sally go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye (Never Knew You)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _Sports Night, Dana/Sally, temp gig_ at [Fireworks '13](http://femslash-today.livejournal.com/567840.html).

Sally gets the gig at ACN and, honestly, Dana's glad to see her go. Every time she's walked into Dana's newsroom on those impossible legs, the result has been nothing but trouble, and Dana could use a hell of a lot less of that in her life.

At least, that's what she tells herself when she goes to Sally's party to gloat. Because yes, damn it, she's going to gloat even though she's keeping a job with less pay and worse hours while Sally, _Sally_ of the body that just won't quit and the brain that just won't start, is heading across town to do cable news in primetime. Dana's going to gloat because she _loves_ her job and Sally will never, ever get it.

The problem is there are three hours between the end of _Sports Night_ and the end of Sally's last ever _West Coast Update_ , and somewhere in those three hours of sitting around, watching Sally's staff do what Sally's staff does, Dana realizes something. She realizes that Sally is actually good.

There's a bucket of half-melted blue margaritas in the conference room, and Dana slops some into a plastic cup. There's not much of a budget down here at the two a.m., and Dana looks into her cup and thinks, yeah, she's glad to see Sally go.

-

"Dana?"

She looks up from not the same margarita she started with, and she knows her lips are probably blue. "Hey, Sally," she says, setting her cup on the table. "I, uh. Sorry for crashing your party. Or what's going to be your party. I just wanted to say that I'm glad to see you go."

Sally's face tightens. "I thought we were past this, Dana."

There's a wheel missing from Dana's chair, and it rocks too much and spins too little when she gets to her feet. "That came out wrong. What I meant was you deserve better."

It catches Sally off guard. "That's -- thank you." She sets her clipboard by Dana's drink but doesn't smile. "You came down here and stayed for three hours just to say that?"

"Yes." A little lie, in the scheme of things, doesn't make much difference. Except she can't keep it up. "No. Look, I -- I'm a little drunk on formerly-frozen margaritas, frankly, but I watched you do the show, and you don't deserve half the crap I've given you. Don't get me wrong, you definitely deserve some of it because you did sleep with my fiancé, but aside from that, I could have liked you, Sally. I could have liked you a lot."

Sally shakes her head, tossing her hair back as she crosses her arms. "If this is an apology, it's not a very good one."

"I don't know what it is," Dana says, three steps away from the conference table. "It's just how I feel."

Sally's arms uncross, and the square of her shoulders softens. "I really didn't want a goodbye party," she says, and she puts a hand on Dana's arm. "How about if I just take you home?"

-

There are a lot of lamps in Dana's apartment, and they don't turn a single one of them on. It's a clear shot from the door to the bedroom, a little turn left to get to the bed, and Dana's glad she's not the one walking backward in heels. Her shoes are somewhere in the hall, a few strides apart, and it's strange to kneel on the bed and be taller than Sally, stranger than the fact that she's straddling Sally's lap while Sally kisses her neck.

She doesn't use her teeth the way Dana thought she might, but she does hold on a little too tight, fingers dug in like she might get away. It's not until her fingers are inside her that Dana realizes Sally might just be this way.


End file.
